Pilihan
by Uchiha Ratih
Summary: Mana yang akan kau pilih Sasuke, gadis yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu atau gadis yang kau anggap sebagai adikmu dan hidupnya tinggal menghitung jari? Pilihanmu, menjadi tonggak hidup dua orang yang kau sayangi. Mana yang akan kau pilih?/ Sasusaku/ sligh SasuHina/ RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Pilihan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair: Sasuke U – Sakura H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

~OoO~

Pagi ini, mentari terbit dengan cerahnya. Menyinari seluruh pelosok bumi dan memberikan kehangatan bagi semua mahluk hidup. Burung-burung pun mulai bernyanyi riang. Melantunkan melodi menyambut pagi yang cerah di musim semi ini.

Seorang gadis berjalan santai menuju sekolah barunya. Ini masih jam 6.30, sedangkan kelas dimulai pukul 7.30. Masih ada sejam lagi untuk dirinya sedikit bersantai di sekolalah barunya.

Matanya yang sewarna batu _Emerald _itu menjelajahi setiap pemandangan disekitarnya. Bunga-bunga _Sakura_ berguguran dengan indahnya, membuatnya terkikik saat salah satu kelopak _Sakura _jatuh tepat di kepalanya.

'_Hhhhh, Jadi ini yang namanya Konoha? Indah sekali… Coba saja aku dari dulu tinggal disini, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tinggal di Amerika lagi. Hihihihi, bunga Sakura ini persis seperti warna rambutku.' _batinnya senang.

Sakura Haruno, itulah namanya. Gadis cantik dengan warna rambut sewarna dengan _Sakura_ ini memang sejak lahir tinggal di Amerika. Menjad seorang _blasteran _meman_g _membuatnya senang. Ayahnya merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses kelahiran Amerika, sedangkan ibunya merupakan seorang wanita karir berkebangsaan Jepang, yang saat itu tinggal di Amerika untuk merantau.

"Yah.. Jepang memang indah seperti yang dikatakan _Mommy. _Semoga saja aku mendapat teman yang baik disini." Ucapnya sambil memasuki sekolah barunya, Konoha Akademi High School.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Konoha Akademi High School adalah sekolah terbaik di Jepang saat ini. Gedungnya yang luas serta fasilitas yang memadai membuat semua murid merasa dimanjakan akan semua kelebihan KAHS. Apalagi guru-guru yang mengajar di sini semuanya lulusan S3, sudah tentu professional. Tapi yang namanya sekolah, pastilah ada istilah 'Kelas Ribut' jika jam pelajaran sedang kosong. Seperti di kelas XI A-1.

"Eh, eh, kudengar ada murid baru di sekolah kita. Ahhh.. semoga saja laki-laki." Ujar gadis pirang sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Memang kalau laki-laki kenapa? Ahh.. kau pasti mengharapkan dia seorang yang tampan dan nantinya akan kau jadikan gebetanmu, ya kan?" sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua itu sengit.

"Hehehehehe, begitulah Tenten." Gadis yang dipanggil Tenten itu hanya mendengus kesal. Mempunyai teman yang notabene merupakan seorang playgirl itu susah juga ya?

"Lalu Sai mau kau apakan, Ino?"

"Tentu saja aku putu— " kata Ino terhenti akibat deheman dari seorang gadis rambut pirang yang dikuncir empat. Nampaknya ia baru datang dan langsung disuguhi oleh pertengkaran kedua teman baiknya itu.

"Kudengar dia dari Amerika dan dia seorang perempuan, Ino-chan~" ujarnya sambil melirik Ino jahil. Sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus pasrah, mungkin sekarang bukan _hoki_-nya.

Baru saja Tenten hendak tertawa, teriakan seorang siswa menghentikannya. " Hei, Kakashi-sensei datang!" Teriaknya sambil masuk ke dalan kelas, sontak saja para murid kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Ohayou, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, tentunya kalian sudah tau kan? Nah, Haruno silakan masuk." Semua mata langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Wajahnya cantik seperti orang barat pada umnya, rambut merah mudanya terlihat sangat halus dan terawat. Apalagi matanya yang berwarna hijau jernih itu, membuat setiap orang yang menatapnya menjadi terpukau karena pesonanya yang sungguh menawan. Kulitnya pun putih, bahkan sekilas terlihat seperti poselin. Benar-benar cantik.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura pindahan dari Amerika. Aku baru 2 bulan disini dan baru sekarang mulai bersekolah karena selama 2 bulan itu aku belajar bahasa Jepang. Jadi, mohon maaf bila ada kata yang tidak aku mengerti. Salam kenal" Sakura tersenyum pada semua orang. Membuat kelas yang tadinya hening menjadi berisik kembali.

"Wah.. Kau cantik sekali. Sudah punya pacar belum?" kata salah satu siswa memulai sesi bertanya.

"Rumahnya dimana?"

"Minta nomer hp dong.." dan sederet pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat kelas menjadi semakin ricuh. Tapi, nampaknya ada satu orang yang terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali akan kehadiran murid baru yang memukau itu. Ia malah asik mencorat coret buku miliknya dan lebih memilih menikmati kehebohan teman-temannya.

"Ekhm, sudah-sudah. Nanti saja mulai perkenalannya setelah istirahat dan Haruno kau boleh duduk disamping Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya malas, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum senang karena ia duduk disamping pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. "Baik, sekarang buka buku paket kalian!" lanjutnya dengan tegas, sontak saja semua murid kaget dan langsung membuka buku mereka tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

'**Kringgggggggg'** bel pertanda jam istirahat mulai berkumandang. Murid-murid mulai bersemangat keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Dan, yahhhhh kantin pun berubah menjadi pembagian sembako seperti di pengungsian, berisik dan sesak.

"Hai Sakura, kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang saat itu sedang merapikan buku-buku miliknya.

'_BLETAK' _

"Hei! Kenapa kau menjitakku, Temari?!" kata Ino sengit. Biasanya, Narutolah yang selalu dijitaknya, kini malah ia yang dijitak Temari. Huh, kualat deh jadinya.

"Perkenalkan diri dulu Ino, baru mengajaknya ke kantin. Seperti tidak tau sopan-santun saja," cibir Tenten. Sedangkan Temari memberikan senyuman penuh kemenangan miliknya dan membuat Ino semakin naik pitam seperti kebakaran jenggot (?)

"Ehm, Sakura, perkenalkan namaku Tenten, dan yang rambut pirang ini namanya Ino sedangkan yang di kuncir empat itu namanya Temari. Kau tidak ke kantin? Kita bisa makan bersama,"

"E-eh? Boleh juga," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dan ketiga gadis cantik itu pun pergi ke kantin bersama-sama.

"Kita duduk dimana, Ino?" Tanya Sakura saat tiba di kantin dan melihat seluruh tempat duduk penuh oleh murid-murid yang kelaparan.

"Emm, kita duduk di sana saja" jawab Ino sambil menunjuk tempat paling pojok sana yang ditempati oleh empat orang siswa.

Ino dan yang lainnya menuju tempat duduk disamping keempat laki-laki itu. "Boleh kami duduk disini? Tempat yang lain penuh," kata Ino halus.

"Tentu saja," jawab pemuda berambut hitam klimis sambil tersenyum, membiarkan ketiga gadis itu duduk.

"Terimakasih,"

"Em, Ino siapa dia?" Tanya pemuda rambut pirang sambil melirik seorang gadis cantik antic yang duduk disebelah Ino.

"Oh, dia ini Sakura. Murid baru dikelasku, nah Sakura perkenalkan mereka ini merupakan pangeran paling tampan dan idola di sekolah ini. Itu yang berambut kuning namanya Naruto—" Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya semangat

"— yang berambut hitam klimis itu Sai. Dia.. ekhm.. pacarku" ujar Ino bersemu merah. Sementara Tenten tersenyum jahil menatap Ino, sepertinya ia punya kunci untuk menggoda Ino lagi.

"— Yang berambut coklat itu Neji, pacarnya Tenten. Sedangkan yang berambut hitam emo itu Sasuke, sekelas dengan kita. Sementara tiga lainnya, di kelas sebelah." Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Yap, teman baru sekolah baru.

'_Yah.. orang-orang disini baik semua. Aku jadi semakin senang saja, aku tidak mendapat masalah disini' _batin Sakura tersenyum. Sementara semua temannya sedang sibuk dengan hidangan masing-masing, kecuali pemuda rambut emo itu yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Sakura balas menatapnya dan tersenyum manis, membuat pipi Sasuke memerah seketika.

'_Sial! Dia manis sekali. T-tunggu, manis?'_ Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tadi. Tidak mungkin kan dia menyukai Sakura?

Drrrrrr,,drrr,,drrr. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering, dan Sasuke segera mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Em, Sasuke-kun bisa temani aku sore ini?" _Tanya seseorang diseberang sana dengan lembut.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Sasuke mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya untuk pergi sebentar dan langsung disetujui oleh Naruto.

"_T-tidak, aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa buku yang kuperlukan. Tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke-kun?" _

"Hn, tunggu aku jam 3 di rumahmu, Hinata. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"_Baik, arigato Sasuke-kun" _dan sambungan telpon pun terputus. Sasuke segera menuju ke kantin, tempat teman-temannya menunggu.

"Telpon dari siapa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke tiba di kantin.

"Hn, Hinata" jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasa. Naruto hanya ber'ohh' menjawabnya. Sementara Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'_Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama wanita lain? Apakah aku menyukai Sasuke? Dan siapa itu Hinata? Pacar Sasuke kah? Ughh, rasanya aku ingin menangis saja,' _batin Sakura. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan isinya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap bingung dirinya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun juga bingung, dan ia berinisiatif untuk mengikuti gadis itu.

Sasuke segera berlari menyusul Sakura, dan kembali membuat bengong teman-temannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura? Sejak tadi aku lihat mereka saling mencuri pandang," tanya Temari menatap teman-temannya bingung.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya menganggak bahu tidak tau dan kembali melanjutkan makan mereka. Sepertinya mereka tidak begitu memperdulikan masalah tadi, membuat Temari yang merasa diacuhkan menjadi geram.

"Sudahlah Temari, sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Masalah itu, bisa kita tanyakan nanti pada Sasuke dan Sakura" ujar Tenten mencoba menenangkan Temari. Akhirnya Temari tenang juga dan mulai memakan hidangannya meskipun masih merasa sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N

Ini fic multichip keduaku setelah sebelumnya fic yang berjudul 'Wisdom For Love' di delete sama adek aku. Disini, aku membuat Sakura menjadi gadis yang –ekhm- sedikit cengeng. Sedangkan Hinata, aku buat dia menjadi sedikit antagonis, dan Sasuke emmm,, dia itu disini menjadi agak plin-plan gitu. Maaf kalau banyak chara disini yang OOC, tapi ini semua untuk kelanjutan ceritanya. Jadi, bersediakan untuk meriview?

Salam hangat,

Ratih-chan


	2. Chapter 2

_Warming!_

_Maaf kalau saya nge-bacotnya disini, biar nanti para reader bisa tau apa-apa saja yang kurang fic ini. Ternyata di chap sebelumnya banyak yang salah paham ya? Sebenarnya Sakura belum suka sama Sasuke, dia hanya tertarik saja. Dan karena suatu alasan membuat dia menjadi ingin menangis. Di chap ini akan dibahas kenapa Saku nangis. Juga masalah sakura yang 'cengeng', banyak yang gak suka ya? Jadi, mulai sekarang saya akan rubah sifat Saku menjadi lebih tegar lagi. _

_Masalah Sakura-Hinata, disini mereka tidak ada yang 'angel' , yang angel itu justru si bukan berarti banci atau apa lah itu,,,Hehehe. Maaf jika saya banyak bacot disini, hehehehe._

**Pilihan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair: Sasuke U – Sakura H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

~OoO~

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Satu persatu murid Konoha Akademi High School mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Namun, dikelas XI A1 masih ada dua orang yang setia bertengger di bangkunya, Sakura dan Ino. Ino yang sudah selesai merapikan buku-bukunya melirik kearah Sakura yang masih bengong ditempat duduknya. Alisnya mengernyi bingung melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi seperti mayat hidup. _'S-sakura kenapa?!' _batinnya takut. Segera saja dia menghampiri Sakura dan menggebrak mejanya.

'BRAKK!'

"A-ah, iya ada apa?!" kata Sakura kaget. Ino sendiri yang melihatnya jadi terkikik geli. Rencananya untuk 'menyadarkan' Sakura sukses besar. Bahkan sekarang ia mendapat hiburan gratis dihadapannya. Wajah kaget serta blo'on Sakura menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Hihihihi, tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura. Aku hanya berniat mengagetkanmu saja. Habisnya dari tadi kau melamun terus, aku kira kau kerasukan setan, hiiiiii" ujar Ino sambil merinding.

"Kau ini ya?!" tuding Sakura pada Ino yang masih setia dengan kikikannya. Mata hijaunya melotot marah pada Ino, tapi bukannya takut Ino malah semakin gencar tertawa.

"Aha-hahahahhaha, Sakura, Sakura. Kau itu sangat tidak cocok marah, tau?. Wajah marahmu itu terlihat sangat imut~" Ino berusaha untuk mencubit pipi Sakura, namun berhasil ditepis oleh Sakura dengan keras.

" .Pipiku!" kata Sakura datar, sedatar-datarnya tembok.

"O-ok, ok. J-jangan marah begitu dong, Sakura. Aku kan berniat baik. Ekhm, sebenarnya aku kesini mau mengajakmu pulang bersama. Kau mau tidak? Aku juga ingin tau dimana rumahmu,"

Sontak saja Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Ino. Tapi, untuk saat ini Ino tidak perlu tau rumahnya, "E-emmm, maaf ya, Ino. Lain kali saja, aku masih ada urusan, bye…" ujar Sakura dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Ino yang cengo di tempatnya.

"Dasar, forehead!"

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Sakura berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia sungguh kesal pada Ino yang membuat harinya yang indah menjadi berantakan. Untung saja tadi dia segera kabur, kalau tidak sudah pasti ia menjadi bulan-bulanannya Ino. Dan Sakura sangat-tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Apalagi kalau dibiarkan memasuki rumahnya, brrrrrr. Apajadinya nanti!

Sakura terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Mengabaikan bahwa dirinya masih belum begitu hafal jalan di Konoha ini. Semenit kemudian, Sakura merasakan perasaan asing saat ia melewati jalanan ini. Saat ia melihat banyak pepohonan di sekeliling jalan yang dilewatinya, tiba-tiba ia melihat ada sebuah danau yang terlihat sepi. Awalnya, Sakura berniat untuk bermain sebentar di danau itu, tapi saat ia melihat sekitarnya…

...saat itu juga ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tersesat.

_'Damn, you're so stupid, Sakura! How do I get to go home? Oh, God!'_ batin Sakura panik. Ia mulai berlari disekitar danau yang luas itu. Berharap menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengantarnya pulang. Tapi malang nasibnya, setelah lama berlari Sakura tidak juga menemukan seorangpun yang bisa ia tanyai jalan pulang.

Sakura mencoba mengamati sekeliling danau 'tak berpenghuni' itu, berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa menghiburnya agar Sakura dapat tenang barang sebentar saja. Saat ia sedang menjelajahi sekitar danau, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap hal yang menarik. Sakura melihat ada sebuah bangku di bawah pohon _Sakura_ dekat danau itu. Segera saja Sakura menuju bangku itu dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, danau ini indah juga ya," ujarnya tersenyum, seakan dia sudah melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang tersesat. Melihat air danau yang tenang itu, membuat pikirannya kembali saat ia menangis di sekolah karena Sasuke. Beruntung saat itu Sasuke tidak menemukannya menangis di halaman belakang sekolah, kalau tidak tamatlah riwayatnya!

Sungguh, sebenarnya bukan Sasuke yang membuatnya menangis. Melainkan karena Sakura mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menyebut nama wanita lain dengan nada yang lembut. Bukan apa-apa sih, dia juga tidak cemburu, hanya saja ucapan Sasuke membuatnya teringat pada masa lalunya. Entah apa hubungannya.

*Flasback*

_Seorang gadis duduk di salah satu bangku di sebuah taman yang cukup masih jam 5 pagi ,jadi wajar sajajika tidak ada orang bermain di taman. Tapi tidak dengan gadis ini, dia masih setia menunggu seseorang yang akan ditemuinya pagi ini._

_Hawa yang dingin membuatnya semakin merapatkan jaket berudru , sekarang memang sudah memasuki musim dingin di Amerika. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundak sang gadis._

"_Lama menunggu?" _*Anggap saja pecakapan disini pake bhs. Inggris ya? Saya tidak pandai berbahasa inggris*

"_Ah, tidak juga" jawab si gadis sambil tersenyum. Pemuda dengan iris lavender tadi segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis gadis hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum,"Hawa disini ternyata sangat dingin ya? Untung saja aku memakai jaket kesayanganku"_

_Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Jika biasanya keduanya sama-sama menikmati keheningan ini, membaut mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Namun si pemuda beriris lavender ini sepertinya kali ini tidak begitu menikmatinya. Dilihat dari matanya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Si gadis pun menyadari perubahan sikap 'kekasihnya' pun menjadi bingung karenanya._

"_Apa ada masalah? Dari tadi kulihat kau merasa tidak nyaman," tanya si gadis pada pemuda disebelahnya._

"_Ya, aku memang sudah tidak nyaman lagi denganmu!" ujar pemuda beriris lavender itu tajam. Si gadis tersentak, baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Si gadis menatap bingung si pemilik mata lavender disebelahnya. 'Tidak, ini tidak benar!' batin si gadis menjerit._

"_K-kenapa?"_

" _Sakura. Aku ingin kita putus, untuk sementara ini!" ujar pemuda tadi kepada gadis yang dipanggil Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun kaget setengah mati .Sungguh, ingin sekali ia menangis pada saat itu juga, menumpahkan segala kekecewaannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa! Sakura tidak akan menangis, ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi wanita yang tegar dan ia tidak akan mengikari janjinya._

"_Kenapa, Noah? Apa alasanmu melakukan itu? Selama ini kita baik-baik saja,kenapa tiba-tiba kau memintaku untuk putus?" tanyanya dengan nada getir. Pemuda yang dipanggil Noah itu pun bangkit dari duduknya, berniat meninggalkan Sakura. Ia sempat melirik gadis yang 'sangat dicintainya' itu._

"_Karena wanita itu membutuhkanku, Sakura. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya disaat dia sedang sakit. Maafkan aku" ujar Noah sambil berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung menatpnya._

_Tes. Sesuatu berwarna bening jatuh membasasi pipi Sakura. Meliuk-liuk seolah menggoda nasib Sakura yang malang._

_Tes. Tes. Tes. Dan semakin lama, semakin deras. Sakura masih terpaku, menatap kosong sekelilingnya. Hanya satu yang terlintas diotaknya,_

_Cinta pertamanya, hancur berantakan._

*End of flashback*

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Penasaran, ia pun mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Kemudian dia bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon dekat suara itu berasal. Disana, di pinggiran danau itu, terlihat dua orang sejoli sedang bercanda dan tertawa sambil bermain air. Ah, tidak! Sebenarnya hanya si pemuda saja yang bermain air, sedangkan si gadis sedang tertawa di kursi rodanya. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra, meskipun si gadis tidak lagi dapat menggerakkan kakinya. Ya, gadis itu lumpuh.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Sakura mengenal model rambut pemuda itu.

"Model rambutnya seperti pantat ayam," gumamnya dengan suara kecil. Sakura masih tetap bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil memperhatikan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

Tunggu? Pantat ayam? Bukankah itu…

"Eh? Itu Sasuke? Huaaaaa, akhirnya ada juga seseorang yang bisa kutanyai jalan pulang" katanya senang. Segera saja dia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bercanda dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo. Si gadis terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia, senyumnya pun terukir sangat lebar. Membuat matanya menjadi menyipit. Dan saat ia berhenti tertawa, saat itulah Sakura melihat mata indah milik si gadis indigo tersebut.

"Matanya… lavender.. " Sakura tercengang melihatnya, tenggorokannya pun terasa tercekat. Bahkan sekarang, kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan. _'N-Noah..? Mata itu.. itu..' _

Gadis indigo tersebut memandang kearah Sakura yang saat itu masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya tadi dia mendengar Sakura menyebut nama seseorang. Mungkinkah dirinya?

"Maaf nona, kau mencari siapa?" Tanya gadis indigo itu lembut. Senyumnya yang manis membuatnya terlihat semakin anggun dan mempesona, meskipun ia seorang yang lumpuh. Sasuke yang mendengar temannya berbicara pun menoleh kearahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Sakura yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih setia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"A-ah, iya.. S-Sakuke" seolah baru tersadar dari mimpi, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah ada dihadapannya beserta seorang gadis indigo yang menatapnya bingung. Kembali Sakura melihat mata gadis indigo itu, namun kali ini ia tidak terkejut seperti tadi. Nampaknya ia sudah dapat mengontrol dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? " Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Sakura. Dan kali ini segera dijawab oleh Sakura.

"Se-sebenarnya aku tersesat. Aku tidak tau jalan pulang, dan ketika aku mendengar suara tawa seseorang aku segera kesini dan melihat kalian disini," ujar Sakura cepat. Ia kembali melihat kearah gadis indigo itu. _'Bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki mata yang sama persis seperti Noah? Apa dia ada hubungan darah dengan Noah?'_ batinnya bingung. Alisnya bertautan lucu, yang malah terlihat seperti sedang cemberut.

"Kenapa kau selalu melihat mataku, nona? Ada yang salah dengan mataku?" Tanya gadis indigo itu pada Sakura. Heran juga sih, setiap melihat kearahnya, pasti matanya yang selalu dituju. Tapi pandangannya tidak focus, melainkan seolah-olah mencari kebenaran di mata gadis indigo itu.

"Eh? Tidak kok, hanya saja matamu itu mirib seseorang, hehehehe" kata sakura tertawa garing.

"Sou ka… Sasuke-kun mengenal gadis ini?" gadis indigo itu kembali bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan melihat Sakura.

"Dia murid baru disekolahku, kebetulan dia sekelas denganku. Sakura, perkenalkan ini Hinata, sahabatku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar khas-nya. Saking datarnya, Sasuke jadi lupa menyebutkan marga Hinata.

"Salam kenal, Hinata-chan" kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata pun menerima uluran tangan Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang melihat senyum Hinata pun terpukau untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Hinata, menatap kagum kearah Sakura. Bagi Hinata, Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan sempurna. Bibir tipisnya, kulit putihnya, tubuh indahnya dan jangan lupakan kaki jenjangnya yang bisa membawanya kemana-mana. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang bisanya hanya menyusahkan orang saja.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura-chan" kata Hinata tulus. Pipinya bersemu merah saat mengatakan hal itu, entah apa sebabnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun juga ikut bersemu. Baru kali ini dia mendengar seseorang mengatakan dia cantik dengan nada yang lembut dan tulus.

"Terimakasih, kau juga" dan akhirnya percakapan kedua gadis itu pun dimulai. Melupakan bahwa ada seorang pangeran tampan yang sedang marah karena diacuhkan. Upss,

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri tiga orang remaja yang baru saja memasuki café, "Mau pesan apa?" Tanya si pelayan tersenyum.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura saat mereka sudah sampai di café dekat danau tadi. Ya, Hinata dan Sasuke memang berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang, tapi entah bagaimana sebabnya sekarang ia bisa duduk di café ini bersama dua orang ini.

"Aku pesan _Beef steak _dan jus strowbery saja. Kalau Hinata?"

"Sama kaya Sakura-chan, hehe" kembali Sasuke diacuhkan oleh kedua gadis cantik ini. Sepertinya mereka cepat sekali akrabnya, dan akibatnya Sasuke pun diacuhkan. Poor Sasuke.

"Ekhm, tidak ada yang menawariku?" Tanya Sasuke sangat-amat datar. Sepertinya ia sangat kesal kali ini. Sakura dan Hinata yang melihatnaya pun jadi tertawa, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pesan lasagna dan jus tomat saja." Dan pelayan itu segera mencatat pesannya mereka dan pamit pergi.

Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke dan Hinata, sebenarnya dari tadi dia ingin sekali bertanya apakah mereka berdua pacaran? Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat sangat sempurna untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih, begitulah pikir Sakura. Akhirnya setelah membulatkan tekad, Sakura pun bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan pacar Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada riang. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun kaget. Dia kira Sakura akan bertanya begitu dengan nada sedih, ternyata tidak. Malah Sakura terlihat sangat antusias mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"T-tidak kok, kami t-tidak berpa-pacaran," jawab Hinata gugup. Pipinya bersemu merah, dan matanya bergerak gelisah membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Wah… Sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap kalian berpacaran lo.. Kalian terlihat serasi" ujar Sakura semangat. Hinata pun menjadi semakin memerah wajahnya mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka, ada orang yang mengatakan dirinya dan Sasuke serasi.

Hinata senang, tentu saja. Ada sebagian hatinya yang juga mengharapkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura terkabul. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Dia dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kecil, dan Hinata tidak mau merusak persahabatan ini karena perasaan egois Hinata. Tapi, perasaannya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sudah lama sekali ia memendam perasaan tabu ini, dan suatu saat nanti ia berharap dapat mengucapkannya pada Sasuke.

Mengatakan bahwa seorang Hyuuga Hinata, mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N

Yep, inilah chapter 2nya. Maaf kalau jelek dan kurang memuaskan ya? Oh ya, Ratih juga buat OC disini. Dan dia disini berperan sebagai *titttt* nya Hinata. Hehehehe, maaf kalau jelek yah..

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah meriview fic abal Ratih. Meskipun ada flame-nya juga. Gak apa-apa kok, itu bisa jadi motovasi Ratih. Tapi satu hal yang ingin Ratih sampaikan, sampai kapanpum Ratih gak akan menghapus fic ini. Meskipun riviewnya flame semua, hehehehehe.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Disini Ratih buat Hinata gak gagap kayak beberapa fic lainnya. Kenapa? Karena menurut Ratih, Hinata itu kuat. Hanya cara hidupnya saja yang membuat dia terlihat lemah. *Maksudnya dimanjakan dan dianggap nona besar Hyuuga di clannya*

Terimakasih pada : _Hanna Hoshiko, Febri Feven, aprilia yasir, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, PinKrystal, Guest, NaraGirlz, kihara, Ai, Saveria, uchiha saara, __, _dan semuanya yang udah bersedia baca fic abal Ratih, hehehehehe.

Bersediakah meriview lagi?

Salam hangat,

Ratih-chan


End file.
